FINAL DISTANCE
by ptirt
Summary: FINAL DISTANCE from UTADA Hikaru. La fic raconte l'histoire de Kairi et Naminé, là où on ne les montre pas. Cette fic est là pour parfaire votre jugement parfois méchant des deux jeunes filles. Donc, si vous les aimez pas, DÉGAGEZ...NAN REVENEZ...!
1. Futari

**Auteur:** It's me ! Mario ! (en fait, c'est Ptirt)

**Titre:** **FINAL DISTANCE **de UTADA Hikaru (**宇多田ヒカル**)

**Type:** un drama, I think...

**Warning:** Je serai tentée de mettre M de façon à attirer les YaoiCrazyFanGirls ...Le truc, c'est que c'est pas ça...So, T.

**Disclamers:** Naminé, c'est ma soeur et Riku mon mari...'Fin, je convoite ! Autrement, personne ne m'appartient.

**Otreblablainutil:** En l'honneur de la plus magnifique des chansons de la plus magnifique des chanteuse, c'est-à-dire **Final distance **de** Utada Hikaru**. La chanson a été écrite en hommage aux enfants d'Osaka retenus prisonniers dans une école. Ils ont été abattus par la suite. Un des otage (une fille) avait gagné un concours avec comme thème "je veux devenir un chanteur comme Utada". Utada fut terriblement choquée et bouleversée par cette tragédie et a transformé sa chanson "DISTANCE" par "Final Distance".

Dans le clip, on parle de deux filles totalement différentes, vivantes dans deux mondes totalement différents. Mais malgré ça, elles vont chacune essayer de se trouver pour finalement fusionner et ne former qu'une seule personne.

Vous croyez aux coïncidence ? Moi, oui ! Mais là, je dirai que l'histoire est franchement comme Kingdom Hearts, avec Kairi et Naminé (d'ailleurs, pas mal de fan font des remakes de la chansons avec ces deux petites).

Voilà voilà. Pour finir, je vous conseille franchement d'aller voir le clip. Un seul mot: Sublime. Allez sur youtube et taper "Final distance Utada Hikaru". Il devrait y avoir une vidéo avec une fille en blanc. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je suis anxieuse mais je ne peux rien dire. Je suis fatiguée de nager, même si tu es…_

_-devenue silencieuse… »_

Dans ce monde où les murs reflètent la lumière, où le miroir est blanc, les dessins sont aux pastels. Les morts ressemblent à des pantins et où l'oublie est le maître.

De l'autre côté, les fruits ont la forme d'une étoile, la terre devient la mer, les palmiers ne cherchent pas le soleil et il n'y a que des enfants.

Il est tout à fait naturel que lorsqu'on nait, il y a une autre personne qui nous ressemble et qui se met à la vie au même moment. Personne ne peut rester seul toute sa vie et si cela est vrai, chacun doit trouver lui-même la personne qui lui ressemble et dont le destin a été rédigé de façon à ce que l'un fasse forcement partie de la vie de l'autre. Seulement, nous commençons le chemin seul et personne ne sait si la personne désirée s'y trouvera , ni quand nous la retrouverons, ou si c'est la première fois, quand nous la rencontrerons. En tant normal, les humains pensent que croire ne sert pas à grand-chose, car les chances d'avoir ce que l'on souhaite son mince. Pourtant, si nous ne croyons pas, il ne sert à rien de désirer, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a une personne faite pour moi, ou peut-être juste une personne qui m'accepte et qui veut bien de ma présence… »

Les mots ne traversent pas les murs blancs. Ils ne sont là que pour qu'ils se percutent et reviennent au néant, comme la personne qui les prononce. Cet être qui ne fait ni parti des ténèbres, ni de la lumière.

« Tu ne devrais pas te torturer comme ça, lui répondit un homme de noir vêtu, visiblement plus grand que la demoiselle.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je pense que je devrais rester seule pour la sécurité de cette personne. Mais…

-…Mais ?

-…, en guise de réponse. Visiblement, la jeune fille ne savait quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder vers le bas, les mains croisées.

-…

-J'aimerai vraiment la voir, au moins une fois.

-Est-ce que tu connais son nom ?

-…Non. Mais je l'ai déjà vue, dans mes rêves. Je pense qu'il s'agit de mon ancienne vie.

-…»

_« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom. C'est triste »._

Par delà des cheveux grenats se cachait une tête, pleine de réflexion, accrochée à un corps contenant un cœur empli de rêves. Depuis son retour chez elle, ses rêves n'ont pas bougés. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié une chose très importante. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous avec le dentiste, pas une tâche comme sortir le linge, ni un devoir à faire pour le lendemain. Qu'était-ce ? C'était quoi encore ?

« S…S…Ciel…Le ciel…il y avait un lien, je crois, main contre tête, réflexion intense. »

Poursuivre la vague de l'oublie. Le nom de la personne que la jeune fille a oublié avait un quelconque rapport avec la mer se trouvant au dessus de nos têtes. Mais quoi ? Pas le vent, pas les nuages. La pluie ? Non plus.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle et l'autre cœur avait fait une promesse : ils se retrouveraient. Alors, que faire ? Attendre ? Mais si jamais cette personne revenait, comme ça, et qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son allure, ou de sa voix…C'était une fille ou un garçon ? Un S…un … Quelle lettre ?

« Je sais que j'étais avec lui, ou elle, avec un garçon. Tous les trois, on jouait ensemble sur l'île. L'autre, c'était Riku. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Mais…ah… »

Si jamais elle continuait de chercher, elle perdra sûrement ce qui lui reste de son souvenir.

« Il ne faut pas que j'aille sur l'île. Je vais perdre ce qu'il me reste de lui… 'Ciel' »

Dans sa lutte contre ce qui ne peut être vaincu, elle prit un papier afin de pouvoir écrire les derniers informations sur cette petite âme.

« Personne ayant fait la promesse de revenir. Ami de Kairi et Riku. Jouaient ensemble sur l'île. Son nom à un lien avec

Il s'appelle »

Ou sans doute était-il trop tard. Après quelques réflexions intenses, des souvenirs revenus, mais n'ayant aucun rapport avec le but, la feuille a fini sa vie dans une poubelle, vu le contenue ne servant à rien en somme. Le bout de papier déchiré en corbeille laissa place à une feuille d'écriture blanche sur laquelle une imprimante déposait délicatement l'encre de ses cartouches violettes en laissant au passage la douce chaleur de 'nouveau sorti de la machine'. Assise à son bureau, doigts contre clavier, elle avait finalement opté pour tout recommencer, à l'aide d'un poème. De toute évidence, la personne convoitée est trop lointaine d'elle. La seule possibilité pour qu'un message lui parvienne, c'est la mer. C'est-ce qui avait été prévu. A présent, que taper ?

« Peut importe que tu sois loin, tu… - A la personne qui tient mes souvenirs… - Qui que tu sois, ou que tu sois…- »

Déjà, il fallait le contexte. La personne, on ne peut plus dire son nom. Alors…

« Loin de moi, qui que tu sois - Dans mon esprit, n'importe où - Je pense à toi, où que tu sois- A la lumière appelée "toi"»

* * *

Un petit jeu : j'ai placé certaines paroles des chansons de Utada dans la fic, avec certains sous-entendus. Vous saurez les trouver ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre !

Bon...Entre ça et la fic totale délire (Break à l'hôtel KH), ben, ça va écrire (encore que, je suis rédac', en plus !).

Mmm...Reviews ?


	2. La lumière

« …Cet endroit…Je ne m'en souviens pas… »

Voilà ce qui fut mes premiers mots dans un endroit situé à la totale limite des ténèbres et de la lumière. Moi-même, je m'y situe. Je pense qu'à ce moment, j'étais surtout troublée. Je me retrouve à l'instant dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, alors que la veille, j'étais sur mon île, Destin. Que c'est-il passé ? Il y avait des nuages très étranges…ah, et la tempête aussi ! Mais surtout…Très entourée, me voilà toute seule, dans ce qui semble être un château, tout blanc. C'est vrai, mise à part cette couleur, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il n'y eu qu'une réponse : mes mots qui ricochaient sur les murs. J'eus soudain l'envie de pleurer. Comment était-ce possible ? Où suis-je ? Mes amis ! Sora ! Riku ! Où sont-ils ? Etant assise au sol, je me suis précipitée vers la porte géante se trouvant en face de moi. Arrivée devant elle, elle me paraissait très imposante, et évidemment, l'ouvrir fut difficile. D'ailleurs, je n'ai, jusqu'à présent, jamais réussi. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle s'ouvre à l'aide d'un cœur puissant et de souvenirs. A cet époque, j'avais essayé en vain de pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle suivante. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandée si ce n'étais pas à cause de ma force…

« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien que tu tapes la porte comme ça. Enfin, tu peux, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle s'ouvrira. »

Il est facile de dire que n'importe qui aurait eu peur si une personne inconnue nous adressait la parole, alors qu'en plus, on se croyait totalement seule. Mais paradoxalement, on se sent également un peu plus rassurée de ne pas rester éternellement seule, même si la personne en question nous est toute nouvelle.

« Qui es-tu ?

-C'est moi ! Axel ! Dit-il en enlevant sa capuche.

-Axel ?

-C'est ça ! A-X-E-L ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? À l'aide de deux doigts sur sa tempe.

-Euh, oui…

-Bon. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer, alors on va faire court. Tu peux me dire ton nom ?

-Mon nom ? Il y avait un instant d'hésitation, mais finalement, cet homme n'avait peut-être pas de mauvaises intentions. Kairi. »

L'homme coiffé de cheveux rouges en épi poussa un petit ricanement en se frottant la nuque. Il savait la réponse ?

« Haha, évidemment. L'ennui, c'est que t'as tout faux.

-…

-Pour te résumer le truc, tu es comme moi, une fausse personne. Tu vois, quand une personne perd un cœur relativement fort, il laisse une carapace derrière lui, et cette carapace est supposé être toi et moi. Tu me suis ?

-Euh, oui…même si je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir.

-En clair, tu n'es pas Kairi, mais la carapace laissé par Kairi, tu vois ? Tu lui ressembles, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. »

Même si à cette époque, je pensais bien que mon hôte se moquait un peu de moi, j'ai vite appris à mes dépends qu'il disait la vérité. Il m'a appris par la suite comment maîtriser certains de mes pouvoirs que j'avais acquis lors de ma « naissance » . Chacune des carapaces développe une capacité assez spécial suivant l'individu. Je ne sais pas si le problème venait de moi, ou de mon professeur, mais malgré le temps, je ne sais toujours pas me servir correctement de mon pouvoir à moi, mais il existe.

Il restait encore une chose : mon identité. Etant donné que je ne suis plus la jeune fille connue sous le nom de 'Kairi ', Axel me laissa choisir moi-même mon nom. Kairi me convenait très bien. Finalement, il m'a appelé 'Naminé', en rapport avec ma robe qui se termine en vague. 'Sang de vague'. Il m'a appris aussi à former des passages de ténèbres qu'il appelait 'couloir'. Ce qui me servie beaucoup, vu mon incapacité à ouvrir les portes du manoir.

J'avais élu domicile dans le Manoir dit 'Oblivion ' car, apparemment, on y perd tous les souvenirs qui nous sont précieux. Mais cela ne marche qu'avec les humains.

« Tiens ! »

En observant mon ennui total, mon hôte rouge m'a un jour offert une boite de pastel et un bloc de dessin. Pourtant, je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour ça.

« Si il t'arrive de rêver de ton ancienne vie, dessine ce que tu as vu avec les crayons, en pointant le bloc du doigt .

-Mon ancienne vie ?

-Bah, les gens comme nous rêves souvent de ce qu'il était autrefois. En plus, la vraie toi est toujours vivante, alors tu risques d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec les rêves.»

Mon premier dessin fut une vue de mon île. Elle me manque encore. Je savais pertinemment que je ne la rêverai jamais de ma vie. Je ne m'en souvenais que très vaguement. Et j'ai continué à rester seule dans l'infini en dessinant.

Tout était venue si vite et Axel venait me voir régulièrement et regardait mes dessins, parfois en m demandant ce qu'ils évoquaient… Il fut très surpris lorsque je me suis mise à dessiner des humains, et surtout lorsque j'ai dessiné une fille me ressemblant étrangement.

« Tiens ? Tu te mets aux portrais ?

-…oui

-Je suppose que tu rêves beaucoup d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Seulement…Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille. Je la vois très souvent dans mes rêves. Elle parle toujours avec deux autres garçons.

-Ah ?

-Sora…et Riku… »

Face à ma réflexion et au fait que mon visage visait le sol, Axel n'a pas plus continué la conversation.

« Kairi. Il s'agit de mon Origi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca se pourrait bien, ouais…

-Sora l'aimait beaucoup. Lui et Riku se disputait souvent pour savoir qui partagerait un Paopu avec elle…

-… »

Les dessins remplissaient vite le sol blanc de la chambre. Mon hôte les avait tous regarder attentivement. Parfois, il reconnaissait l'endroit, parfois, je devais lui expliquer ce que représentait la poussière de pastel.

Combien de temps avais-je été seule ? D'après lui, près d'un an, quelques mois en fait. Un jour, il était revenu chez moi, mais cette fois ci, il était très pressé et m'avait demander de ranger mes dessins : d'autres personnes resteraient avec moi.

« Devine quoi ? Sora est actuellement dans le manoir. »

Cette phrase m'avait réellement stupéfaite. Est-ce que…

« Seulement, tu ne peux pas le voir. Car le comité d'accueil est déjà en bas. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le temps de le rencontrer.»

Des hommes habillés aussi en noir étaient venus dans le manoir. Ils étaient avec tous Axel. Ils parlaient sans cesse du 'Porteur de la Keyblade', qu'il viendrait ici. Selon le plan, ils voulaient s'approprier son pouvoir. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais le but final était d'être complet. Un être comme moi allait enfin pouvoir ressentir des émotions et nous ne serions plus hantés par nos souvenirs d'autrefois. Finalement, le plan me concernait aussi. Axel m'a vite mise dans la confidence, quand les autres n'étaient pas là.

« Sora sera dans le manoir et selon le plan de l'orga', il va falloir que tu joues un rôle. Compris jusque là ?

-Oui…Tout en fixant le sol

-On va aller droit au but : Efface ses souvenirs et crée en d'autres ! »

Ca m'a terriblement fait peur. Je regardais mon interlocuteur, totalement surprise par sa requête.

« Mais…Pourquoi ? »

Je me suis levée. Axel était vraiment très grand comparé à moi.

« Si tu veux devenir complète, il va bien falloir…

-Mais…Cela risque de modifier son cœur. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Si, tu peux. N'oublie pas, tu peux modifier les souvenirs de n'importe qui !

-…

-En plus, si tu fais ça, tu pourras peut-être remplacer Kairi…

- ! »

« De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix »

Une autre personne est venue dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu au part avant.

« Tiens, Marluxia ! Quel bon vent d'amène ici ?

-Axel… »

Lorsqu'il a retiré son capuchon, des pétales de rose en sont sortis.

« Naminé, c'est ça ? Tu vas devoir te montrer très docile ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ici, nous sommes dans le manoir Oblivion. Ici, n'importe qui oublie ses souvenirs, même les plus précieux. De plus, le manoir compte bien plus de pièce que tu ne peux le savoir.

-…

-Je vais être très clair. Obéis, efface les souvenirs du porteur de la Keyblade !

-Mais, non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Belle erreur de ma part. Je me suis levée, contre lui. C'était la première fois que je le voyais, et c'était sans doute la dernière fois que je lui fis face. Il m'a pris par le bras avec fermeté et m'a dit, très menaçant :

« Tu n'es actuellement pas en mesure de vouloir quoique ce soit. Le choix te revient mais sache que si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres qu'on te donne, tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour. Tu resteras constamment seule, coincée quelque part, dans une des pièces du manoir, pour l'éternité. Et personne ne pourra plus jamais te revoir.

-… !!!

-De plus, je n'hésiterai pas à secouer si il le faut ton cher héros à la Keyblade. Il est bientôt ici. »

Je n'ai plus jamais oser lever les yeux devant lui. Plus jamais. Restée seule…m'effrayait.

Il est vrai que j'avais longtemps voulu la remplacer dans le cœur de Sora. Mais j'avais beau le vouloir, je ne serai jamais elle. C'était une évidence que je devais respecter. Et enfin, j'ai commencé l'opération 'Effaçons les souvenirs de Sora'. Dans un premier temps, je n'ai fait que m'incruster dans les souvenirs déjà existant, comme une image sur un dessin animé. Cela n'avait rien de dangereux. Si on me le demandait, je pouvais m'effacer sans problème. Mais par la suite, les choses ont commencé à se compliquer, comme avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau dans la troupe.

« Si nous devons mettre le désordre dans la tête du porteur de la Keyblade, il faudra inévitablement passer par un souvenirs très cher.

-Sans blague. Et tu proposes quoi comme souvenirs. Naminé s'en occupera comme le reste.

-Ah ! Les gens comme vous ne peuvent rien comprendre à la science.

-Ouais, tu dois encore faire tes expériences ? Nous, on doit tester Sora, tu te rappelles ?

-JE suis un scientifique. Expérimenter est-ce que je fais tous le temps !

-Haha, tu parles de ton petit jouet qui te suis comme un chien ?

-Comment oses-tu ? Il s'agit d'un chef d'œuvre.

-Bref, le plus important est Sora. Dis à ton jouet de commencer par là. »

D'après Axel, le manoir marche avec un système de carte qui reflète le souvenir du visiteur. Sur celle qu'Axel avait en main, j'ai reconnu l'île où Sora était né.

Sur la pas de la porte se tenait un garçon. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Il était présent dans les souvenirs de Sora. Je l'avais donc dessiné, comme Axel me le demandait.

« -C'est…

-Il s'agit d'une réplique exacte du meilleur ami du porteur de la Keyblade. »

« Je n'aime pas le terme 'Réplique'. Je m'appelle juste Riku »

« Bah, tant que cette 'chose' sait se battre, je m'en ficherai pas mal ! »

Riku n'a pas relevé. De toute évidence, ils allaient l'utiliser pour m'aider à faire oublier la mémoire de Sora. Je ne sais pas si je dois être content que tout irait plus vite ou triste pour Sora. En tout cas, je ressentais beaucoup de culpabilité…

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naminé ? C'était Axel. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.

Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité. »

Bizarrement, j'avais bien envie de lui dire quelque chose comme 'C'est de ta faute si Sora est dans cet état ! On ne devient pas ami avec quelqu'un en lui effaçant ses souvenirs' !

« Des gens comme nous ne peuvent pas être quelqu'un. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous remplacer ».

Pourquoi…tout s'est remis en place lorsque cette phrase fut prononcée ? Ma tête furieuse s'était vite envolée et j'ai continué à regarder le sol.

Par la suite, les membres en noir commençait à en avoir assez de Riku. Il n'était de toute évidence pas aussi performant que moi. Riku, ne supportant pas qu'on le traite de cette façon, s'en est pris à Larxène, la seule fille de l'organisation. Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, il y en avait une autre aussi. Autant dire que Larxène est très féroce. Après avoir mis Riku au tapis de façon très brutale, elle m'a demander de lui modifier la mémoire, à lui aussi. Ainsi, il mettrait mieux le désordre dans Sora.

…Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée de la promesse sous les étoiles filantes. Peut-être que je l'ai entièrement inventé…ou peut-être était-ce un des souvenirs de Sora. Je me souviens avoir vu que Kairi a été retrouvée sur l'île du Destin par Sora et Riku, alors qu'il y avait une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Je ne peux pas dire si j'ai vu ça parce que je suis le Simili de Kairi, ou si c'est parce que j'ai regardé dans le cœur de Sora. Kairi et lui se sont fait la promesse de se retrouver un jour, et pour que la promesse fasse partie de la vie de l'autre, ils se sont échangés un porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile en coquillage. J'ai du modifié ce souvenir de façon à ce que Sora et moi, nous nous soyons promis qu'il me protégerai contre n'importe quel danger. Je lui ai fait croire que, petits, j'avais peur qu'une étoile ne me tombe dessus. Il se souvient à présent m'avoir dit, avec une épée-jouet en bois que si une venait dans notre direction, il la frapperai et l'enverrai loin de moi. Je lui ai donné un porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile jaune…

J'ai du donné se même souvenir à la réplique de Riku. Ainsi, j'ai fait la même promesse en même temps à deux garçons différents. Je ne suis pas aussi fière de moi que lorsque je termine un dessin. Je me sens même très mal de lui faire subir ça…Le trophée de ma victoire fut la démonstration du porte-bonheur que Riku avait sur lui…

« Bien. Kairi a officiellement été effacée de la mémoire de Sora et remplacée par mon amie Naminé, dit Axel, alors qu'il entra dans la pièce par un couloir de ténèbres.

-…

-…Ah…se frottant la nuque. Tu sais, dans l'organisation 13, il y a un garçon avec qui je m'entends super bien.

-…

-Lui et moi, on mange des glaces à l'eau de mer sur le clocher de la cité du Crépuscule. Tu crois que si je te le présentai, ça te ferai plaisir ?

-…Oui…

-Mh. Devine quoi ? Il s'agit du Simili de ton prince charmant.

-! »

Axel n'a pas le même comportement lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux que lorsque Marluxia et les autres sont là.

« Tu devrais être contente Naminé, ton héros va bientôt pourvoir te voir !

-…Je suis…contente…

Marluxia. Larxène s'est par ailleurs approchée de moi afin d'ajouter:

-Et n'oublie pas. Quoique tu fasses, tu pourrais faire du mal aux sentiments de Sora !

-…Je sais… »

Ils sont partis. Marluxia en me rappelant de continuer mon travail. Seule avec Axel, je pouvais sortir mon bloc de dessin et regarder mon 'héros' sur une des feuilles peinturées à la pastel.

« Sora…Même si on se rencontrait, que pourrais-je…

-Il veut vraiment te voir, tu sais.

-Je ne pourrais rien lui dire…même si je pouvais le voir…

-Il ne fait maintenant plus attention qu'à toi. Alors tu es la seule qui peut l'aider à présent.

-! …Mais c'est trop tard.

-Tu ne devrais pas tirer de conclusion hâtives.»

« Dis. T'as remarqué que Marluxia n'est plus là ?

-…De quoi est-ce que tu

-Personne ne peut te retenir à présent. »

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était peut-être 'Marluxia ne doit pas être ton frein.' Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi et je suis partie chercher Sora. Je sais quoi lui dire : la vérité.

J'ai remarqué tout au long de du traitement que Sora se rappelait ou oubliai suivant l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve. Il a moins oublié les gens de Traverse, car ils occupent une place spécial dans son cœur. Il s'est également souvenu des amis qu'ils avaient sur son île. J'ai compris que pour remettre la base de ses souvenirs en place, je devais être à l'endroit où tout à commencer. L'île du Destin.

Je savais pertinemment que Kairi n'avait jamais quitté le cœur de Sora. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne faisait plus de différence entre Kairi et moi. J'étais égale à Kairi. Mais comme elle n'avait pas disparue, il y avait donc 2 Naminé : une qui est censée être moi, l'autre qui est Kairi ayant mon apparence. Mais cet fausse Kairi ne possède que mon apparence, vu que je n'ai modifié que le cœur de Sora de façon à ce qu'il confonde Kairi avec moi. Ca veut dire que sa personnalité n'a pas changé.

J'avais bien raison. Le problème, c'était que la Kairi ayant mon apparence ne voyait pas la différence (ou plutôt que Sora ne la voyait pas en tant que Kairi) et continuait de se comporter comme la vraie Kairi. Si j'arrivais plus vite que l'autre…

« Naminé ! »

« Sora…Tu es revenu pour moi.

-J'ai longtemps attendu pour te voir encore une nouvelle fois. Je t'ai cherché durement.

-Oui…Moi aussi je voulais te voir…Mais…

Pas comme ça. Tout est faux.

-Naminé ?

-J'ai toujours été seule. Toujours solitaire. Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. Alors, j'ai appelé ton cœur, et il m'a entendu. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse que tu sois venu, mais la vérité, c'est que

-Pas de problème. J'ai promis de te protéger !

-Sora…Merci…Mais je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je ne suis pas sensé être ici.

-Ah ?

-Elle a raison ! »

Je le redoutais. L'autre 'moi', la vraie Kairi. Mais il n'est pas trop tard.

« Ce n'est pas moi.

-Je ne suis pas dans ton cœur.

-Je ne suis dans aucun cœur.

-Je ne suis nulle part.

-Naminé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Nous avions toujours été ensemble, mais un jour, tu as disparue et…C'est pour ça que je suis parti à ta recherche !

-Est-ce vraiment moi que tu cherchais ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai oublié beaucoup de chose dans le manoir, mais jamais je ne t'ai oublié. Regarde. »

Il a sorti le porte-bonheur que j'avais imaginé, lorsque nous nous sommes fait la promesse sous les étoiles…

« -Tu es celle qui m'a donné ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai. Tu t'en souviens !

-NON ! Ne la crois pas ! C'est faux ! »

La vraie Kairi s'est juste retourné.

« -Que dois-je faire, Naminé ?

-Souviens-toi. De celle qui était importante à tes yeux. Celle qui brillait dans ton cœur. Rappelle tous les fragments de ce souvenir. Peut importe la distance, ils entendront ta voix.

-La personne la plus importante pour moi ? Il regarda son porte-bonheur. Ca, je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est Nami- »

Il avait réussi. Les fragments de la chaine de sa mémoire se sont réassemblés enter eux. Je l'ai vu lorsque mon porte-bonheur a repris sa véritable forme. L'étoile en coquillage. Quant à la vraie Kairi, elle avait eu, elle aussi, sa véritable apparence.

Mais maintenant, la peur me reprenait. Maintenant que Sora avait revu Kairi, quelle réaction allait-il avoir avec moi à présent. Je l'ai attendu patiemment derrière la porte que je ne peux pas ouvrir.

« Naminé ! »

J'ai redouté ce moment toute ma vie.

« Naminé…Ce n'est pas toi, la personne la plus importante pour moi… N'est-ce pas ? »

Cette question…J'ai eu tout mon temps pour en trouver la réponse.

« …non…La fille dont tu prends soin et que tu protèges…ce n'est pas moi…C'est elle.

-Mais qui est-ce alors ? Je ne me rappelle-même pas de son nom. Si elle est si spéciale pour moi, pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus d'elle ?

-…C'est parce que…J'ai été dans ta mémoire et…

-Laisse MOI lui expliquer ! »

Néo-Riku, la réplique de Riku. J'ai modifié ça mémoire pour que nous nous soyons fait la promesse qu'il devait me protéger, mais c'était aussi faux que Sora.

« C'est simple ! Ta mémoire est un chantier. La seule personne qui doit protéger Naminé…C'EST MOI ! Et toi et ta mémoire allez immédiatement dégager, Sora ! »

Je savais que Riku se battait contre Sora. Le savoir me laissait un peu indifférente…mais les voir se battre devant moi, pour quelque chose dont j'étais entièrement responsable me mis terriblement mal à l'aise. Et même si j'avais voulu, leur crier d'arrêter n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. De toute évidence, c'était Riku qui menait le combat. Sora était déstabilisé par les mots de son 'ami' : « Kairi est TA responsabilité » « Naminé n'a que faire de toi » « Tes souvenirs sont faux »…J'avais honte de moi. Peut-être…Que je n'avais pas peur autrefois de m'incruster dans les souvenirs de Sora. Ca me faisait plaisir de partager le même passé que lui. Mais finalement, tout s'est retourné contre moi. La rigolade est maintenant devenu tragique.

« De toute évidence, tu n'es pas assez fort pour moi !

-…arrête…

-Naminé n'a pas besoin de toi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

-…non, arrête…

-C'est ici que s'achève ton histoire. Maintenant et à JAMAIS !

- ARRETE ! »

J'avais conscience que mon pouvoir avait un rapport avec les souvenirs mais en réalité, mon pouvoir n'était pas l'oublie. C'était le cœur tout entier. Son cœur…J'ai détruit le cœur de Riku, à moi toute seule. Maintenant, il est à terre, affalé. Il agonise. J'ai eu peur. De moi. J'ai vraiment ce pouvoir, je suis dangereuse. La simple vue de Riku par terre me laissa sans voix.

J'ai été très apeurée.

« Naminé…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Dans un couloir des ténèbres, j'ai reconnu Larxène.

« Elle a détruit son cœur. Briser même.

-Son cœur…brisé…mais alors…Riku est mort ??? »

La nouvelle venue poussa un ricanement. Tout le monde à part Sora connaissait la supercherie.

« Tu es vraiment marrent à regarder. Si tu t'inquiètes à propos de Riku, alors ne t'en fais plus ! Il n'a jamais été ici !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu veux que je t'explique…Eh bien…Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas raconter la fin des histoires.

-Arrête de plaisanter ! »

S'attaquer à Larxène de front ne sert à rien. Elle repousse n'importe qui à l'aide de ses longues jambes. Sora fut vite mis au tapis.

« Oh, vraiment…Bon, tant pis. Il va être contrarié, mais bon. La chose que tu vois au sol n'est en réalité que la poupée crée par Vexen. Ce n'est juste qu'un jouet. Amusant non ? Il t'a traité de 'faux', mais en fait, il était mieux placé pour l'être.

-Ce Riku…est un faux ?

-Faux de A à Z. On ne l'a fini que récemment, mais, sans passé, comment on peut se souvenir ? »

Comme une vulgaire marionnette, Larxène prit Riku par le col avant de le jeter contre le mur. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une marionnette. Il avait vraiment un cœur…

« Tous ses souvenirs ont été implanté par Naminé, rien n'a jamais été vrai pour lui; N'est-ce pas, Naminé ? Qui pourrait croire que derrière ce visage si mignon se cache une sorcière manipulatrice ?»

Je n'ai pas relevé? Je me suis dégagé de l'étreinte qu'elle faisait avec mon menton.

« C'est fou comme tu es STUPIDE. Tu n'as pas compris ? Cette fille que tu aimes tant manipule les souvenirs des gens à sa guise. Elle peut même dessiner des choses qui ne se sont jamais passées ! La personne que tu voulais protéger réarrange les souvenirs des gens pour qu'elle s'y inscrit d'elle-même.

-Mais alors…tout ce dont je me souviens…

-Faux, faux et re-faux ! Te capturer dans la chaine de tes souvenirs fut une chose très facile. C'était le plan principal. Si cet idiot d'Axel n'avait pas utiliser Naminé comme ça !

-Tu me le payera… »

Elle s'avança vers Sora déjà au sol par son coup de talon. Marluxia, ou n'importe qui. J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Attends !

-Huh ? Pardon ? Il est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets ! Tu es la première à avoir mis le désordre dans ton petit héros !

-…Mais, …

-Tu aurais dû rester dans ton petit coin comme une fille bien sage ! A cause de toi, le plan est foutu ! »

Peu importe qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tant que Sora et les autres sont épargnés, ça me va. Elle m'a giflé et je me suis retrouvé à côté de Néo-Riku qui n'avait plus bougé. Je crois m'être assoupie un petit moment. J'ai réussi à me levé pendant que Larxène et Sora se battait. J'ai préféré ne rien faire et rester toute petite. Tout était de ma faute. Comment faire à présent pour se faire pardonner ? Larxène fut finalement vaincue. Et comme si de rien n'était, Sora et ses amis, Donald et Dingo se sont approchés de moi.

« Tu es Naminé ? Nous sommes enchantés de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle

-Dingo. Je sais, et il y a Donald aussi. »

Il était évident que je les connaissais. J'ai vu tout ceux qui était lié à Sora dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient les premiers. Par la suite, j'ai dû expliquer toute l'histoire. Les souvenirs que j'ai fait, mes craintes, mes mensonges. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Sora avant ça. C'était la première fois que je le voyais devant moi. Je n'ai jamais été dans ses souvenirs. Il fallait à présent que je répare tout. Mais une chose m'empêchait de savoir si tout irait bien. Je devais aller voir le 13ème étage, car c'est là que ce trouve toutes mes affaires. Mais…il y aura un problème : Marluxia. Marluxia…J'avais terriblement peur de lui à cet époque. Dès qu'il s'approchait trop près de moi, j'avais peur qu'il décide de faire une chose monstrueuse, comme s'en prendre à Sora, alors qu'il n'était, même à ce moment, pas en mesure de se battre. Et peut-être…que j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi, comme lorsqu'il m'a utilisé pour empêcher Axel de l'attaquer. J'ai eu la trouille. Ah, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai même plus peur de lui. Je suis en mesure de l'affronter. Mais je préfère vraiment l'éviter si je le revois un jour. A cet époque, il m'avait promis que si je ne remplissais pas les conditions qu'il m'ordonnait, je serai enfermée à jamais dans une des pièces du manoir. La vérité, c'est que maintenant, être enfermée ne me faisait pas peur. J'ai toujours été seule et l'idée de le rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie me terrorisait. Mais plus maintenant ! Pourtant…Personne ne doit rester seul. J'ai voulu fondre en larme, mais après tout, c'était de ma faute. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Même si mes souvenirs ne sont pas vrais, mon cœur le savait. Mais…J'ai promis quand même quelque part en moi de te protéger. Et te faire pleurer…Je me sens très mal quand tu pleures. Parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir laisser tomber.

-Ah, tu penses qu'il se blâme un peu pour pas grand-chose ?

-Oh, je sais pas. Sora est tout le temps comme ça avec les filles.

-Taisez-vous ! N'oubliez pas, vous avez oublié vos souvenirs !

-Ahah, les amis n'oublient jamais ce genre de chose.

-Ah, laissez -moi tranquille ! »

Cela me soulageait de voir leur petite mise en scène afin de me faire sourire et je n'ai même pas résisté.

« Ah, tu vois, je te préfère quand tu ris, Naminé ! C'est la Naminé dont je me souviens ! Enfin…dans mes faux souvenirs…Mais toi, tu n'es pas fausse, tu es réelle ! »

Sora était parti chercher Marluxia afin de l'éliminer pour de bon.

Quant à Néo-Riku, je me suis vite occupée de lui. Sa tête sur mes genoux, le commencement était de lui refaire un cœur. Plutôt, de reformer celui que j'ai brisé…C'était la plus grosse partie car je n'avais jamais fait ça autrefois. Ensuite, il suffisait que je réassemble ses chaines de souvenirs entre elles. Le voir se relever de lui-même fut le signe que j'avais réussi.

« …

-Ah ? Naminé, où suis-je ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'avais brisé le cœur, lorsque tu avais voulu porter le coup final sur Sora…

-Ah…Oui…Où est-il ?

-Il est parti défier Marluxia.

-Je vois. Et l'autre ?

-L'autre ?

-Riku, le vrai. Il est aussi dans le manoir.

-Ah ? »

Je ne le savais pas ! Ainsi, le meilleur ami de Riku aussi était là. J'étais surprise et très contente en même temps. Mais alors…cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était aussi battu contre Riku ?

« Je vais rejoindre Sora. Je dois aussi dire des choses à Marluxia.

-Oh… non ! Tu dois rester ici. Ton cœur est actuellement trop fragile. Si il se casse à nouveau, je ne pourrais peut-être jamais le reformer…et…

-… d'accord…»

Et il s'est assoupi. J'ai continué à reformer la chaine des mémoires qu'il avait eu, au cours des événements, ceux que je lui avais implanté devait être présent aussi…

Je devais rester en retrait car…mais c'était peut-être une erreur. A cause de ma non-vigilance, il m'a amenée dans un endroit, rempli de fleurs et de racine. Une prison. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« …Sora… »

Délivrée plus tard, je me suis retrouvé devant Marluxia, sa main posée sur ma tête, devant moi Axel. J'étais devenue le bouclier de Marluxia. J'avais peur. Axel pouvait tout aussi bien m'attaquer. Mais finalement, Sora était venu. Marluxia a fait diversion pour qu'il prenne la fuite avec moi et qu'il laisse Axel avec Sora. Je me suis retrouvée au 12ème étage, avec lui. J'avais si peur. En pansant qu'en ce moment, Sora se battait contre Axel…Tout à commencer par un petit souhait, tout c'est terminé avec une catastrophe énorme.

« Axel ne devrait pas faire long feu face à ton prince. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. »

« Ah, te voilà Sora. Je suppose qu'Axel est hors d'état de nuire. Je suis très impressionné par le pouvoir de la Keyblade.

-Relâche Naminé !

-Tu ne peux pas gagner. Naminé… »

Sa main sur mon épaule. Je devais encore faire du mal à Sora…

« Efface lui totalement la mémoire. »

Ce fut la surprise général.

« Mais si je fais ça, son …

-Oui, son cœur risque de se briser. Je préfère l'avoir en pleine forme, mais après tout, même un cœur faible peut se reconstituer avec le temps. Fais le Naminé.

-…non. Même si je l'ai déçu, Sora m'a pardonné. Jamais je ne pourrais détruire son cœur. Je me fiche de ce qu'il m'arrivera. Je ne détruirai pas Sora ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je me suis opposée à Marluxia. Plutôt moi, mais pas Sora !

« Tu me le payeras…

-Que dis-tu Naminé ? Ne t'en fais pas ! Efface ma mémoire. Car si tu n'es plus là, qui vais-je devoir protéger ? Vas-y ! Efface ma mémoire, brise mon cœur. Je tiendrai ma promesse, je te protégerai toujours !

-Sora…

-Pas besoin de mémoire pour battre Marluxia !

-On ne perdra pas !

-Et si il ne se souviens pas, nous, on lui rappellera !

-Oui, avec les souvenirs de tout le monde, je peux reformer les miens !

-Pauvres idiots. Si Naminé t'efface la mémoire, ton cœur de pourra plus jamais rien ressentir. Comme la pathétique imitation de Riku.

-Tu parles de moi, Marluxia ? »

Il était arrivé si vite, depuis un portail de ténèbres. Il a foncé sur Marluxia afin de lui porter le coup final, en vain. Marluxia m'a brutalement jetée contre le mur. J'ai dû faire de mon mieux pour être avec Sora et les autres.

« Riku !

Sora fut surpris de le voir

-…Non, juste une poupée de quelqu'un…

-Mais tu n'es qu'une coquille vide ! Tu n'es rien !

-Mon corps et mon cœur sont faux. Je n'ai jamais été quelque chose. Mais…il y a une chose que tu n'auras jamais, même si c'est faux. J'ai promis à Naminé de la protégé. »

C'était inévitable. Mais au fond, j'étais contente d'avoir de bons amis, même si j'ai fait des choses horribles. J'avais peur que Riku soit fâché contre moi pour ce que je lui avais fait. Je ne me suis jamais excusée, après tout.

«Bien…Mais vos cœurs sont chainés par des faux souvenirs. Vous avez rejeté la liberté de vos cœurs. »

La bataille allait commencer. Riku a tendu son bras de façon à ce que Marluxia ne me fasse pas mal.

« Tous ces mensonges ont rendu vos cours faibles. VOUS NE POURREZ PAS ME VAINCRE ! »

Sora et Riku se sont battus contre lui. Ils se sont totalement combinés. Tous allait très vite et il n'était pas question de perdre une seconde d'ouverture. Les attaques volaient de partout. Il fallait constamment faire attention.

« Naminé ! ATTENTION ! »

La voix commune des garçons m'a fait réalisé que les pétales me visaient ! Dans une fraction de seconde, un bouclier s'est propulsé devant moi, renvoyant l'attaque ailleurs.

«Nous aussi, nous devons protéger Naminé !

-Oui, nous sommes aussi les amis de Naminé !

-Donald…Dingo…

-Merci les amis ! Leur cria Sora »

Et il retourna battre Marluxia avec Riku. Tous les deux semblèrent plus soulagés de savoir que j'avais des gardes du corps. Je me suis sentie très heureuse.

Marluxia fut vaincu, mais c'était une image de lui, un faux. Le vrai se trouvait derrière la porte. Sora devait le battre seul. Car c'était sa bataille.

« Riku, prends soin de Naminé »

Cette phrase l'avait fait sursauté de surprise.

« Tu veux …que ce soit moi ?

-Tu ne veux pas ? »

« …d'accord »

Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'ils ne se battrait plus et qu'ils sont à présent amis. Sora est parti vers la porte avec Donald et Dingo.

« Naminé, j'ai été stupide …»

C'était Riku. Je crois qu'il désirait vraiment se confier à moi.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis emporté tout à l'heure avec Sora. Mais…savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait fait la même promesse que moi m'énervait.

-…Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute…La vérité, c'est que…je ne voulais pas être seule toute ma vie et…depuis longtemps, je rêve de Sora, Riku et de Kairi…

-Kairi ?

-C'est la fille qui reste tout le temps avec Sora et Riku. Ils sont tous les trois amis. Et…en quelque sorte, je suis le miroir de Kairi. J'ai voulu faire parti de l'aventure, être amie avec Sora et les autres. Mais finalement, je n'ai fait que vous causer des ennuis…

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-?

-Moi aussi, j'ai voulu avoir une place dans ce monde. L'idée de surpasser l'autre Riku était devenu mon but principal. Tant qu'il est là, je ne suis que son ombre, un sosie qui lui ressemble. Mais si je le battais, alors on ne m'appellerait plus 'le clone de Riku', mais juste 'Riku'.

-Oui…

-Sora, c'était pareil…

-Ah ?

-il avait fait la même promesse que moi, il avait le même porte-bonheur. Lui aussi empiétait sur moi. Je ne voyais plus la vérité. Alors, me débarrasser de lui aurait été ma première victoire pour m'affirmer dans ce monde.

-…

-Mais je me rends compte que si je l'avais tué, je t'aurais rendu malheureuse et…je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- !

-…

-…oui…

-Dès que Sora sortira de la pièce d'à côté, j'irai défier l'autre Riku.

-Ah ?! Mais…tu ne seras peut-être pas en mesure de le vaincre ! Si tu fais ça, tu seras peut-être

-Je sais…

-…

-Mais…Je crois que je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, à me cacher de la vérité. Il ne peux pas y avoir deux Riku. L'un de nous deux est en trop. Nous verrons bien qui. »

Sora était sorti du combat. Dingo et Donald poussèrent les portes de la chambre afin de la sceller. Sora a terminé le travail en verrouillant définitivement la porte. Cette fois, s'en était fini de Marluxia.

« Ca va Riku ?

-…Je ne suis pas Riku, juste un imposteur. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai été crée, ni pourquoi…Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est toi et Naminé. Mais ces souvenirs ne sont pas réels.

-Hey, Naminé, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas remettre les souvenirs de Riku à la normale ? Demanda Dingo

-C'est impossible…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. »

Riku allait retrouver l'autre Riku pour que l'un mette fin au jours de l'autre. Je savais que je ne le reverrai certainement plus. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, car il n'était pas plus différent de moi. Il a juste utiliser une autre méthode que moi avec Kairi….

« Attends Riku ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si quelqu'un t'a crée ?

Tu as ton propre cœur, alors on s'en fiche de savoir si quelqu'un t'a fabriqué. Tous ses sentiments et ses souvenirs sont les tiens et n'appartiennent qu'à toi ! Tu es spécial ! »

…

« Sora…Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Pas besoin d'avoir de souvenirs pour le comprendre que tes sentiments sont sincères. C'est suffisant. »

Riku s'en est allé. C'était la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je ne reverrai à l'avenir qu'un seul Riku, le vrai ou lui. A présent, je devais réparer ma faute. Heureusement, les bases des chaines de souvenirs n'ont jamais été effacés. Je les avais seulement replacé d'une autre façon. En somme, se rappeler d'une chose revient à s'en rappeler d'une autre. Voilà ce qu'est vraiment une chaine. Une suite successive d'étape. Dans un premier temps, il fallait d'abord que j'enlève les souvenirs que j'ai placé et par la suite, que je reconnecte entre elles toutes les chaines de mémoires de Sora et des ses amis. Même si cela prendrait du temps, j'étais sûre d'y arriver. Mais…Aucun d'entre eux ne se rappellerait de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'ils ont mis les pieds dans le manoir Oblivion. Ils allaient tous oublier : l'Organisation 13, leurs victoires sur ses membres, Néo-Riku…et moi…

« Sora, tu dois choisir. Tu peux oublier les événements passés dans ce manoir ou rester avec tes souvenirs actuels et abandonner tes anciens souvenirs.

-Je dois choisir ?

-….Oui… »

…

« Je choisis mes anciens souvenirs »

Haha, c'est stupide…Stupide que j'aie posé la question. Il était évident…qu'il voulait retrouver sa vie d'autrefois…C'était si prévisible…Pourquoi demander …

« Haha, oui. Je comprends. Qui voudrait de faux souvenirs, après tous ? Surtout quand on peut avoir des vrais… N'importe qui aurait dit ça… »

N'importe qui…Ma destiné devait sans doute être de rester seule. Je me suis sentie mal…de m'être sentie importante…

J'ai conduit Sora et les autres dans un endroit où il n'avait jamais été. Il s'agissait d'un manoir abandonné. Enfin, plus si abandonné, maintenant que Sora, Dingo, Donald et Jiminy étaient là. La pièce a été spécialement aménagée pour eux. Elle était circulaire de façon à prendre le plus de place. Sora allait dormir dans une capsule de sauvegarde.

« Tout avait commencé avec un mensonge. Mais j'ai été très contente de te rencontrer Sora !

-Oui, moi aussi. Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé…même lorsque je me suis rappelé de ton nom, j'ai été très, très heureux. Ce que j'ai ressenti n'était pas un mensonge ! »

Sora…Toujours à rendre les choses compliquées, n'est-ce pas ?

« Alors, au revoir !

-Non : A bientôt ! Car je te reverrai lorsque je me réveillerai. Et là, on deviendra de vrais amis ! Tu me le promets, Naminé !

-Tu vas m'oublier.

-Non. Même si je ne te reconnaitrai pas, tu seras quelque part dans ma chaine de mémoire, pour toujours ! J'en suis sûr !

-Dans ce cas, promettons-le nous !

-Oui, c'est une promesse ! »

Nous nous échangeâmes nos consentements avec nos petits doigts, comme de vrais amis. Mais malgré tout, je sais que tu m'oublieras. Peut-être que tu te rappelleras de moi, un jour. Mais certainement dans très longtemps. Mais…

« C'est une promesse ! Mes souvenirs partiront dans le côté noir de ton cœur et tu ne pourras pas aller les chercher facilement.» Tu as fait une promesse a quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est ta lumière. La lumière dans ta nuit. Si tu ne te rappelles plus d'elle, tous les souvenirs à propos d'elle viendront à toi et transformeront les ténèbres en lumière, dans ton cœur.

-Une autre promesse…

-Ton porte-bonheur par exemple. Il a repris sa véritable forme lorsque tu t'es souvenue d'elle. »

J'ai observé la capsule se refermer. J'ai regardé jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier centimètre qui laisser entrevoir Sora. Je me suis immédiatement connecté à son cœur. L'opération 'retrouvons les souvenirs perdu de Sora' avait commencé. Dans son cœur, il avait son porte-bonheur dans les mains. Ses amis lui sont revenus. Tous.

« Mes amis ! Ah, Naminé ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'oublieras. Mais nous avons fait une promesse, alors je pourrais revenir à toi, un jour !

-Une promesse est une promesse !

-Un jour, elle deviendra ta lumière. La lumière qui nous réunira à nouveau. Je serai dans ton cœur quand le moment viendra.

-Oui. Oublié mais pas perdue. »

Et il s'endormit.

Bonne nuit, Sora.

* * *

**Réponses du chap précédant :**

**1.**_« Je suis anxieuse mais je ne peux rien dire. Je suis fatiguée de nager, même si tu es…_  
_-devenue silencieuse… »_

きになるのみきけいない 泳ぎつかれて きみまで。。。 kini naru no mikikenai oyogi tsukarete kimi made

むきちになる。。。(mukuchi ni naru) (**FINAL DISTANCE**, les toutes premières phrases de la chanson)

**2.**_Les morts ressemblent à des pantins _

Référence au clip de** FINAL DISTANCE**, où du côté de Noire, les morts ressemblent à des anges.

**3.** _Il est tout à fait naturel que lorsqu'on nait, il y a une autre personne qui nous ressemble et qui se met à la vie au même moment. Personne ne peut rester seul toute sa vie et si cela est vrai, chacun doit trouver lui-même la personne qui lui ressemble et dont le destin a été rédigé de façon à ce que l'un fasse forcement partie de la vie de l'autre. Seulement, nous commençons le chemin seul et personne ne sait si la personne désirée s'y trouvera , ni quand nous la retrouverons, ou si c'est la première fois, quand nous la rencontrerons. En tant normal, les humains pensent que croire ne sert pas à grand-chose, car les chances d'avoir ce que l'on souhaite son mince. Pourtant, si nous ne croyons pas, il ne sert à rien de désirer, n'est-ce-pas ? _

En plein dans le FINAL DISTANCE. Le clip nous montre l'histoire de deux filles qui veulent se voir, mais qui vivent chacune dans un monde différent.

**4.** _A la lumière appelée "toi" (original : La lumière connu sous le nom de "toi" est venue à moi dans le milieu de la nuit)  
_

"きみ" という 光 たっだかめいいがさめる 真夜中に ("kimi" to iu hikqri tadda kameiga sameru mayonaka ni)

Une des phrases du refrain de **HIKARI**

Mmm, que dire ? J'ai retracé l'histoire de Na-chan, c'est tout. Reviews et vous pourrez avoir** Axel** dans vos bras pendant 10 secondes (parce qu'il faut pas abuser aussi !)


	3. La princesse que l'on fête

**Auteur:** Pika, Pikachuu ! (en fait, c'est Ptirt)

**Titre:** **FINAL DISTANCE **de UTADA Hikaru (**宇多田ヒカル**)

**Type:** un drama, I think...

**Warning:** Je serai tentée de mettre M de façon à attirer les YaoiCrazyFanGirls ...Le truc, c'est que c'est pas ça...So, T.

**Disclamers:** Naminé, c'est ma soeur et Riku mon mari...'Fin, je convoite ! Autrement, personne ne m'appartient.

**Otreblablainutil:** En l'honneur de la plus magnifique des chansons de la plus magnifique des chanteuse, c'est-à-dire **Final distance **de** Utada Hikaru**. La chanson a été écrite en hommage aux enfants d'Osaka retenus prisonniers dans une école. Ils ont été abattus par la suite. Un des otage (une fille) avait gagné un concours avec comme thème "je veux devenir un chanteur comme Utada". Utada fut terriblement choquée et bouleversée par cette tragédie et a transformé sa chanson "DISTANCE" par "Final Distance".

Dans le clip, on parle de deux filles totalement différentes, vivantes dans deux mondes totalement différents. Mais malgré ça, elles vont chacune essayer de se trouver pour finalement fusionner et ne former qu'une seule personne.

Vous croyez aux coïncidence ? Moi, oui ! Mais là, je dirai que l'histoire est franchement comme Kingdom Hearts, avec Kairi et Naminé (d'ailleurs, pas mal de fan font des remakes de la chansons avec ces deux petites).

Voilà voilà. Pour finir, je vous conseille franchement d'aller voir le clip. Un seul mot: Sublime. Allez sur youtube et taper "Final distance Utada Hikaru". Il devrait y avoir une vidéo avec une fille en blanc. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vérité, c'est que…Toutes les promesses que nous aurions pu faire…Et les choses que j'avais envie de faire avec eux…Je m'en souviendrai toujours.

« Je…Je tombe…dans la lumière….Je vais…m'effacer… »

« Non, tu ne t'effaceras pas. Aucun pouvoir ne peut le faire. Ni les ténèbres, ni la lumière. Alors ne cherche pas après la lumière. Et ne crains pas non plus les ténèbres. Les deux ensemble te rendront plus fort.

-Me rendre plus fort ? Les ténèbres aussi ?

-Oui. La puissance est tienne ! Les ténèbres de ton cœur sont vastes et profondes. Mais si tu tentes de les connaitre et si tu cherches plus ailleurs, alors plus rien ne pourra te faire peur.

-Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de chasser les ténèbres de mon cœur.

-Rappelle - toi seulement d'être toujours brave. Savoir que les ténèbres sont en toi et qu'elles ne te submerge pas. Si tu comprends ça, alors tu seras toujours plus fort. Quelque chose hors du commun. Tu seras capable d'échapper aux plus profonds des ténèbres.

-Et je serai capable de voir la plus éclatante des lumières ?

-Suis les ténèbres. Elles te montreront le chemin qui mène à tes amis.

-Je peux les regarder en face ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux, tu le sais. »

Je me demande toujours actuellement qui Riku a vu, lorsque je me suis connecté à son cœur. Kairi, sans doute. Son cœur ne me connait pas en tant que Naminé, jamais il ne m'aurait fait confiance, moi qui est un être du néant.

Dans le même temps, je devais refaire entièrement la mémoire de Sora. Les choses lui revenaient maintenant petit à petit. Et lorsque Sora se réveillera, nous serons de bons amis. En regardant les souvenirs de Sora, j'ai pu voir toute son histoire. A commencer par son île d'origine. Il s'agissait du premier souvenir qui lui est cher. J'ai commencé par là.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le début du sommeil de Sora. Les bases se font doucement. Il doit maintenant ce souvenir totalement de ses amis. Léon, Aerith, Yuffie…Cid, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka…Riku et surtout Kairi ! Je les ai dessiné afin de me pas les oublier. Je voudrais être amie avec tous.

« Naminé, est-ce qu'il commence à se souvenir ? »

DiZ. Il m'a accueillie lorsqu'il a apprit que j'avais prit le contrôle de la chaine des souvenirs du porteur de la Keyblade. Il s'est intéressé à moi tout de suite et a accepté de garder Sora endormit chez lui. Il y avait un dispositif qui endormait les gens. On aurait dit une fleur. Mais la matière n'était pas commune. Il a dit que ça s'appelait une « capsule de sauvegarde », car c'est à l'intérieur que le corps peut dormir en suspension. Un système de gaz permettait au corps de ne pas se réveillé sans un accord extérieur. Le tout fonctionne à l'aide d'un ordinateur qui permet de voir la façon dont le corps réagit. Malgré la haute technologie qu'avait cette personne, je n'ai jamais réellement fait confiance à DiZ. Il voulait surtout se servir de moi afin de contrôler Sora contre l'organisation dont Axel faisait parti. Je ne lui ai d'ailleurs même pas dit où j'étais.

« Oui. Je suis à 2% de ses souvenirs totaux.

-Seulement 2% ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

-…Le processus prend du temps…Je n'aurai sans doute pas fini avant longtemps…

-…Bien. Fais ce qu'il faut. »

La vérité, c'est qu'un problème avait fait son entré peu avant. Sora restait à 2% tout le temps et certain de ses souvenirs semblaient disparaitre, comme ça. J'ai eu peur sur le coup car si jamais j'avais effacé par inattention les souvenirs de Sora, je ne pourrais pas les refaire de moi-même. Mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir le contourner facilement.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'ai senti une nouvelle présence dans le manoir. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune trace des cœurs que j'avais déjà pu percevoir. Il s'agissait d'un intrus. Le nouveau cœur fut attiré par la présence de Sora et n'avait pas eu du mal à trouver l'endroit où il dormait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu du mal nom plus à me voir. La salle était blanche alors mes cheveux blonds se voyaient avec facilité. En entrant, je lui avais demandé d'être silencieux, en mettant mon doigt sur ma bouche.

« Es-tu Naminé ?

-Oui. »

C'était Riku, l'ami de Sora. Son cœur ne ressemblait pas à celui de Néo-Riku. Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu, alors que pourtant, je m'étais connecté à lui pour le forcer à accepter les Ténèbres en lui.

«Je vois…C'était donc toi !

-Mh ?

-Oublie. C'est rien.

-S'il te plait, par ici. »

Je me suis tournée vers la capsule, de façon à ce qu'il aperçoit Sora, qui dort dans l'infini. Le voyant, il a directement accouru vers la capsule.

« Sora ! »

Le ton avait directement changé et est passé un cran au dessus (si pas deux). Je sentais que la tension de Riku avait augmenté.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Sora ?!

-Oh, rien. Il est juste endormi, afin de récupérer ses souvenirs.

-Ses souvenirs ? Que veut-tu dire ?

-Et bien…lorsque Sora est venu dans le manoir, j'ai du lui effacer ses souvenirs, car…Marluxia, le chef du manoir Oblivion m'avait menacé de m'enfermer tout seule dans une pièce du manoir. Je l'ai écouté et j'ai remplacé un par un tous les souvenirs de Sora, afin que lui et moi…et toi, nous soyons des amis d'enfances. Sora a finalement vaincu Marluxia et à la fin, il a du faire un choix : garder les souvenirs que je lui avais implanté ou retrouvez ses anciens souvenirs.

-Je vois. Et il a décidé de tout oublié de ce château et de retrouver ses anciens souvenirs, c'est ça ?

-Tu dois faire un choix toi aussi.

-Pourquoi ? Rien ne cloche avec mes souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de tes souvenirs. C'est à propos des ténèbres en toi. »

Je revenais sur ce que je lui avais dit avant. Il est devenu plus fort en mélangeant les ténèbres et la lumière de son cœur à présent, mais je présentais que Riku devait affirmer son choix.

« Ton cœur est comme un champ de bataille car à l'intérieur se trouve les ténèbres et ces ténèbres sont Ansem. Pour le moment, il est hors de danger, mais il pourrait à un moment ou à un autre se réveiller et pourrait reprendre le contrôle de toi comme il l'a fait autrefois. J'ai le pouvoir que tu peux utiliser. Je pourrais verrouiller à jamais les ténèbres en toi. Ainsi, Ansem ne pourra plus jamais se servir de toi.

-Mais que m'arrivera-t-il si je te laisse faire ? Vais-je tout oublier comme Sora ? Je vais oublier.

-Les ténèbres de ton cœur seront scellées comme ta mémoire. Tu devras tout oublier à propos de ton histoire avec elles. Tu vas oublier que tu t'es un jour frotter à elles. Riku, choisis s'il te plait. »

…

« Il n'a même pas l'air inquiet. Est-ce que je dormirai comme ça moi aussi ?

-Oui.

-Hah ! Quel paresseux ! Sora a toujours fait ce qui lui chantait. Peut-importe ce qu'on lui demandait, il trouvait toujours un moyen de se défiler. Je le voyais toujours endormi. Même pour le radeau. C'est moi qui a tout fait. C'est comme ça. Mais dès que ce flemmard se réveillera, je lui dirai ses 4 vérités ! Je lui avais demander de veiller sur Kairi et le voilà qui pique un somme. …Mais je ne peux pas le gronder si je suis endormi.

-Haha !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cœur verrouillé. Je suis près, je vaincrai Ansem, pour de bon !

-Mais… si les ténèbres te submergeaient encore ?

-Si ça arrive, les ténèbres me montreront le chemin.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! »

Je savais qu'il allait dire ça. Il est plus fort à présent. Il n'a plus peur de rien.

« Hah, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu savais ce que j'allais dire ?

-Je ne savais pas, mais j'espérai te voir répondre de cet manière. Je voulais que tu affrontes les ténèbres, parce que tu es le seul qui le peut.

-Alors c'est pour ça…que tu es venue à mon secours dans la lumière…Avec l'apparence de Kairi.

-Ah ! Quand l'as-tu su ?

-Je l'ai su lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Toi et Kairi avez la même odeur. »

Ca m'a fait plaisir. Il ne m'a pas compté comme une moitié, mais comme un double. Une personne à part entière. Riku est parti et m'a demandé de prendre soin de Sora. Sa venue m'a donné beaucoup d'espoir. J'aurai aimé que Néo-Riku soit comme lui, qu'il voit les choses sous cet angle là. Qu'il se soit jugé comme un double lui aussi. Mais je savais que c'était à présent impossible. Riku, le vrai Riku s'est tenu devant moi. Cela voulait dire que Néo-Riku avait perdu. Il m'avait dit clairement que l'un des deux était en trop. Cela devait alors être lui…Je ne me rappelle-même pas lui avoir dit merci pour sa protection, même en sachant que c'était faux. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire…

Les semaines commençaient à s'écouler et plus le temps passaient et plus mon inquiétude grandissait. Sora était toujours à 2%. Depuis tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé pour lui. Le problème était en réalité très menaçant et finalement, je n'y arriverai peut-être pas…

« Tu sembles avoir des difficultés…

-Je crois qu'un Simili fait obstacle.

-Un Simili… »

DiZ détestait les Simili. Il n'a jamais expliqué la raison. Il me détestait aussi. Mais…il avait besoin de moi pour réveiller Sora.

« J'essaye de rassembler ses souvenirs. Mais…si ses bribes s'étaient perdus ? Je ne pourrais jamais finir. Si ça arrivait, et qu'il était en quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pourrait jamais les récupérer.

-Oh, je crois qu'il peut se passer d'un ou deux souvenirs.

-Mais…s'il avait besoin de ces souvenirs pour se réveiller. Si ils étaient la clé.

-Naminé…tu es une sorcière qui contrôle les souvenirs de Sora et de ceux qui lui sont liés. Perçois-tu une chose que je ne vois pas.

…

-Si ses souvenirs à lui devenaient les siens…elle n'y survivrait pas.

-Elle ?

-Oui…une fille. Les souvenirs de Sora semblent se projeter en elle. Parfois, ils se projettent en Roxas. Mais je crois…que cette fille est plus fragile que lui. Je crois que seul elle m'empêche de continuer.

-Naminé, tu sembles bien informée.

-…J'ai senti sa présence tout près d'ici.

-Son cœur ?

-Non. J'ai senti quelqu'un, mais pas ce n'était pas un cœur.

-Hah, un Simili, encore. »

« Un soucis avec Sora ? »

La surprise fut totale. Riku était revenu. Il était bien plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Il avait un mentaux de l'organisation et un bandeau sur les yeux. Voir le bandeau m'a permis de comprendre qu'il avait encore peur que les autres le voit. Ansem était encore présent dans son cœur.

Nous avons dû lui expliquer le problème, qu'une fille interférait avec Sora. Il a promis sans hésité qu'il allait voir ça et qu'il réglerait le problème. Si la personne en question avait un lien avec Sora, si était la matérialisation de tous ses souvenirs, elle devait ressembler à Sora. J'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque Riku était revenu. Il a dit que son visage était celui de Sora. Il avait ajouté que son corps entier était faux. Elle avait de toute évidence été faite comme l'a été Néo-Riku avant elle, le cœur en moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Riku a été rencontré à nouveau Xion. Cette fois, il l'avait vu avec l'apparence de Kairi. Xion avait elle aussi un choix à prendre. Au bout du choix, la décision qu'elle prendrait serait peut-être de retourner près de Sora car elle est une part de lui. Sans elle, il ne se réveillera pas.

J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Xion quelques temps après sa rencontre avec Riku. J'ai pu la voir avec le visage de Kairi. Elle m'a dit vouloir retourner près de Sora. Mais…Si Xion est en réalité la matérialisation des souvenirs de Sora, elle disparaitra en le rejoignant. Il me sera impossible de la sauvé, car elle n'a pas de cœur. Personne ne se souviendra d'elle. Elle a avouée être prête. Je ne serai pas seule, une autre personne veillera sur lui. Serait-ce …

« Naminé, ils nous ont retrouver ! »

DiZ a perçu à l'avance que quelqu'un venait dans notre cachette. Xion était partie pour réglée l'affaire. J'ai voulu d'abord l'amenée à Sora afin de lui rendre au plus vite ses souvenirs, mais elle était déjà partie. Deux jours plus tard, DiZ a chargé Riku de ramener Roxas. Comme Xion allait venir d'elle - même, elle ne poserait aucun problème. Roxas serait sans doute plus compliqué à amener vers Sora. De son côté, DiZ a préparé une sorte de ville virtuelle. Je lui avait dit par avant que tel quel, je ne pourrais pas avancer. Nous devions avant de faire intégrer Roxas en Sora faire en sorte d'extraire tous les souvenirs de côté, puis par la suite, lui permettre de rejoindre Sora. Quant à Xion, j'avais prévu de lui faire voir Sora tout de suite après sa venue.

Lorsque Riku est revenu avec Roxas dans les bras, il avait la présence d'Ansem. Était-ce cela qu'il redoutait ? Le problème est que Xion n'était plus. Elle avait finalement rejoint Roxas DiZ a installé Roxas dans la ville et m'a demandé de lui crée de nouveaux souvenirs afin de remplacer ceux de Sora...Cette fois, il fallait plus de temps pour plus de souvenirs.

Lorsque DiZ était absent, Riku me permettait de m'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur afin de voir Roxas.

« Bonjour Roxas.

-Euh…Salut ?

-Ah, je voulais te rencontrer au moins une fois. S'il te plait, viens me voir au manoir abandonné. »

Riku m'a demandé de ne pas perdre Roxas de vu. DiZ n'a pas du tout remarqué que des Reflets avaient envahi le système informatique où Roxas était piégé. Or, Roxas avait tout oublié et ne pouvait plus maitriser la Keyblade. Il suffisait que je lui replace ce souvenir pour lui permettre de se rappeler comment on l'utilisait.

« Roxas, sers-toi de la Keyblade ! »

Souviens-toi !

J'ai compris plus tard qu'il n'y est pas arrivé, comme la première fois. Je l'ai amené à l'abri, dans le cœur de Sora. Je lui ai demandé d'être silencieux.

« Je m'appelle Naminé. Roxas, te souviens-tu de ton vrai nom ?

-Mon…vrai nom …? »

J'ai soudain senti une force me tirant le bras. Cette force était celle de la main de Riku.

« Que fais-tu Naminé ?

-Mais…Si on ne fait rien, Roxas va…

-Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas.

…

-EH ! C'est toi qui m'a volé mon porte-monnaie ! »

Riku lui a ouvert un passage des ténèbres pour qu'il s'y enfuit. Mais contre les questions de Roxas, il l'a poussé dedans.

« …

-Il vaut mieux qu'il ne connaisse pas la vérité… »

Nous sommes sortis de l'ordinateur, sans que DiZ ne s'aperçoive de rien, Riku le premier. Je suis retournée dans le sanctuaire de Sora. Riku y était.

« Tu es de retour.

-Oui.

-…

…

Ah, Riku, tu es blessé !?

-Ce n'est rien, juste des égratignures. Il y avait un nombre trop important de Simili. Nous ne devons plus hésiter.

-…D'accord. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure. »

La mémoire de Sora était remplie à 61%. Le problème était que nous pouvions réussir à aller plus vite, si Roxas se rendait compte qu'il a le pouvoir de redevenir complet. J'ai invité Roxas le lendemain, afin de lui dire la vérité, mais y aller moi-même aurait été trop dangereux. J'ai du infiltrer l'ordinateur de DiZ en cachette pour créer un hologramme de moi afin de ne pas être repairée et ainsi, pouvoir discuter avec Roxas de lui et de ce qu'il est.

« Roxas !

-Naminé ? »

Je l'avais invité dans le manoir abandonné de la cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Finalement, mes dessins ont servit à quelque chose d'autre qu'un souvenir en couleur.

« Ah ? Mais c'est moi ? Et Axel est là aussi !

-Oui, tu es son meilleur ami.

-Ouais, bien sûr !

-…tu ne veux pas découvrir la vérité ? Savoir qui tu es ?

-Quoi ? Mais je sais déjà qui je suis !

-Oui, bien sûr !

-…Mais, je veux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ces derniers temps. »

Il continuait à regarder les dessins et son regard s'est posé sur le dessin de Sora, Donald et Dingo.

« tu connais ces trois là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…Sora, Donald et Dingo ! Ils sont dans mes rêves !

-…Il y a un an, j'ai du lui effacer la mémoire de Sora. J'ai brisé sa chaine de souvenirs. Mais à présent, je suis en train de reconstituer précisément sa mémoire. Cela prend du temps et je crois que ça t'a affecté aussi, Roxas…

-Dans mes rêves ?

-Oui…Sora et toi, vous êtes liés. Et si Sora veut redevenir complètement lui-même, il a besoin de toi.

-De moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu as la moitié de ce qu'il est. Il a besoin de toi pour vivre !

…

-Naminé…Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis une sorcière capable de contrôler la mémoire et le cœur des gens.

-Une sorcière ? Ahah, tu n'as rien d'une sorcière. En général, elles ne sont pas très jolies, non ?

-Mmm…C'est comme ça que DiZ m'appelle. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y prends mais ce pouvoir est bien là. Et en plus, j'ai parfois l'impression que je m'y prends mal.

-Ha, désolé, je ne peux rien faire ! »

Oui…Il s'agit bien du Simili de Sora. Il lui ressemble et il répond comme lui.

« Mais c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être différent de ce que je pensais…Dis m'en plus, s'il te plait, Naminé !

-Tu…n'aurais jamais dû exister Roxas….

-…Quoi ? Naminé, mais même si c'est vrai, comment peux-tu me dire ça ?

-…Pardonne-moi ! Tu as raison, certains faits doivent rester secret. Roxas….»

La connexion s'est perdue. Mais cela ne fait rien, j'ai encore tout mon temps pour continuer. Je crois…que DiZ sait que j'ai infiltré son ordinateur. Tant que je ne recommence pas trop vite, il me laissera un peu de répit sans doute - je n'y crois pas trop en fait. Il a surtout besoin de moi pour Sora.

J'ai retenté le coup. Il fallait que Roxas se souvienne de tout.

« L'organisation XIII. Ils sont méchants ces types ?

-Mmm c'est difficile à dire. C'est un groupe de personnes incomplets qui veulent redevenir entier. La seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est avoir le royaume qu'ils cherchent désespérément.

-Quoi ?

-Kingdom Hearts. »

Il a ricané.

« C'est marrent ?

-Ah, non. C'est juste que je tourne autour du pot et que j'évite de te poser la question qui me tient à cœur : que vas-t-il m'arriver à la fin ? Juste ça? Je me fiche du reste à présent.

-Roxas, tu es… »

La connexion…DiZ m'a trouvé ! J'ai eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à Roxas. Dès que j'avais retrouvé mes esprits, je me suis dépêchée d'entrer dans l'ordinateur par moi-même. Vite ! Ah…Roxas !

« Roxas ! Les Simili tout comme nous sont des demi-personnes ! Tu ne disparaitras pas ! Tu redeviendras complet !

-J'aurais dû…disparaitre ?

-Tais-toi, petite idiote ! »

Il a placé sa main conter ma bouche afin de me faire taire mais il fallait que je lui parle ! Maintenant ! Sinon…C'était sans doute la dernière fois que je le verrais, il fallait que je lui dise qui il est, il fallait qu'il se souvienne !

« Non ! Roxas, tu ne disparaitras pas ! Tu…mhh !

-Attends !

-Roxas, nous nous reverrons. Ce jour là, je ne saurais peut-être pas que c'est toi, et toi, tu ne sauras peut-être pas qui je suis, mais je te le promets ! Nous nous reverrons ! Très bientôt ! »

Et ce fut la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Lorsque nous sommes revenus dans le vrai monde, DiZ m'a enfermée dans un placard de la maison. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, juste le noir. Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une petite écervelée et que j'allais disparaitre dans peu de temps. Lorsqu'il m'y a enfermée, il a condamné la porte avec des objets lourds.

Quelques instants plus tard, Riku est venu me voir par un passage des ténèbres et m'a dit que je devais partir. Il m'offrait une chance de m'échapper de mon sort. Je n'ai pas attendu, j'ai saisi cette chance. Le portail m'a amené à la colline du couchant. J'ai attendu sur les bancs, car Riku m'avait dit qu'il viendrait. L'air libre…J'en avais tellement rêvé. Pouvoir respirer de l'oxygène à plein poumon -que je ne possède pas à proprement parler. Pouvoir observer des paysages autre que dans mes « souvenirs ». J'avais eu beaucoup de chance que Riku ait été avec moi et que, malgré la confiance et le rôle que lui donnait DiZ, il a continué d'être mon ami. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mon sauveur était revenu avec une autre personne avec lui.

« Ah !?

-…Tiens, Naminé !

-Axel ?!

-Tiens »

Riku m'a tendu mon bloc de dessin.

« Je n'ai pas pu prendre les autres dessins et les crayons.

-…Merci. Oh ! Et Roxas ? Sora ?

…

-Il est parti…répondit Axel en regardant le train par-dessus la barrière.

-…Alors partons !

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller, non ? Et tu ne reviens de nulle part, c'est ça ? Ce genre de chose n'existe pas pour des gens comme nous. »

Axel et ses leçons de moral m'avaient manqué.

« Oui…Il n'y a de place nulle part pour moi. …Mais, il y a des endroits où j'aimerai aller…avec des gens que j'aimerai rencontrer.

-Oui, moi aussi. Mais alors, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir ? Cet homme t'a bien dit que tu étais libre, non ?

-Vraiment ?

-Vas-y ! »

Riku !

« Mais, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais accomplir une tâche supplémentaire ici ?

-Je te dois un service de toute façon ! »

Riku et Axel ?

« Tu lui doit un service ?

-Oui, au manoir Oblivion.

-D'accord, merci alors ! »

Axel a ouvert un passage pour moi. Mais avant de m'enfuir, j'ai demandé du regard la permission de Riku. Axel m'a dit (toujours du regard) de foncer. J'ai choisi de m'enfuir avec Axel. Je me suis excusée au près de Riku et je suis partie. Actuellement, c'est comme si une fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir. Et son ouverture me permettait de voir les endroits et les personnes que je voulais voir.

* * *

**Reponses :)**

_**1**. Mes craintes, mes mensonges_

My Fears, my lies (**PASSION/ SANCTUARY**)

_**2**.Ma destiné devait sans doute être de rester seule_

どんなとき だって たった一人で 運命わすれて (...) (Peut importe le temps, je suis toujours tout seul, destiné oublié...)

(**HIKARI**)

_**3.** Oublié mais pas perdue._

_いまどき やくそくなんて ふあｎに させるだけ かな (Et a propos des récentes promesses, est-il juste que je sois anxieux ? )_

_(_**HIKARI**)

_**4**.Mais toi, tu n'es pas fausse, tu es réelle !_

And you show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken...

**(SANCTUARY)**

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! Donc, la suite arrive et une reviews et c'est **Roxas qui vous dit qu'il vous aime** !

ROXAS: QUOI ???

MOI: Mais si, tu vas le faire !

...

MOI: Bon, d'accord, c'est juste **Axel qui dira qu'il t'aime** (et je serai en mesure de tenir la promesse en plus !)

AXEL : QUOI ? Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

MOI: Dommage, ton doubleur anglais t'a trahi !

AXEL: Alors lui...

Reviews ?


End file.
